


Ladies first

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Leverage
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ladies first" is Nate's motto, but he's not as gentlemanly as he sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies first

**Author's Note:**

> These two didn't want to let me get to sleep last night. Maybe they'll stay out of my head tonight now that I've written this. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and unabashed, the porn I think Sophie and Nate deserve.

His mouth was on her nipple before she could say anything. Sophie wound her fingers into Nate's curls and encouraged him with nails against his scalp. How had he gotten her clothes off so quickly? He had shed his jacket and trousers but was still wearing his shirt and pants. She got to work unbuttoning him with one hand.

He murmured against her skin and shifted to the other breast. His hand drifted from there down over her ribs, deliberately skimming where she was ticklish, and splayed across her belly, one finger just brushing the cleft of her mound. That, too, was deliberate; the bastard loved to tease her. Well, two could play at that game; she dragged her nails over his chest and belly, down to the waistband of his pants and back up again.

His hand on her belly shifted, just enough for one finger to brush across her clit. Her fingers curled up, nails biting her palm, and she wriggled under his touch. "Nate...." Already the telltale whine was creeping into her voice.

"Mm?" He latched onto her right breast again, his hand fleeing her lower areas to knead her left breast and finger the nipple still wet from his mouth. Damn the man!

Sophie took a more direct tack: Palming his cock through his shorts. He was hard and delightfully hot, but still had enough self-control to shy away from her touch. He left her breasts and started nosing at her neck, seeking out the sensitive spots there, once again laying his hand on her belly.

"Dammit, Nate--" She spread her legs, pushing up against his hand, which remained firmly planted above her mound with just enough pressure for her to feel it deep inside.

"Uh, sorry, Soph--what did you want?" His teeth closed on a prime spot on her neck.

Oh, God! She was too close to coming to curse him or plead with him. She could only shudder as his tongue flicked the spot he had just nipped and his hand slid down so one finger could tease her pussy lips, breaking her open into a moan.

"Oh, you liked that, huh?" Smug bastard. Fucking smug son of a bitch. Lips and a hint of stubble brushing over her neck; fingertip gliding up and down her slick cleft. Not enough to open her up, just enough to get his finger wet. Nate raised his head, smiling, and sucked that finger into his mouth. "Yeah, I think you did."

"You--" she managed, before he rubbed his thumb on her clit. It was like a fuse had been lit there; the fire crackled up her belly and exploded in her brain.

"So wet for me, Sophie. Always so wet." His lips wandered over her breasts as his fingers finally, finally opened her up, caressing her aching folds, rubbing her clit, dipping into the core. She couldn't keep still under his touch--didn't want to, really, just--oh! one finger slipped up inside her and sought the sweet spot.

"Gonna come for me, Soph?" The blue fire crackling in his eyes was the same fire in her belly, where his fingers kindled her, and she did come, clenching around Nate's strong, deft fingers, her arse nearly coming off the bed.

"You fucking tease," she said at last, when his big hand was cupping her mound. She might have something of an obsession with those hands.

Nate's grin didn't deny the accusation. He just sucked his wet fingers into his mouth again, then offered her a taste.

"Made you come, didn't I?" She held his gaze, playing her tongue suggestively over his fingertips. "Ladies first, that's my motto--"

He gasped as her hand closed round him, inside his shorts. "Ladies last, too," Sophie purred, "but right now it's your turn."

Nate let her push him onto his back and laced his hands behind his head. It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
